Sanandreasdmv.com
miniatur|Das Logo des DMV sanandreasdmv.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto V, die vom San Andreas Department of Motor Vehicles betrieben wird. Startseite center Jeder Autofahrer in Los Santos steht im Schnitt sieben Stunden täglich im Stau, sechs weitere Stunden pro Tag beklagt er sich darüber. Ums Autofahren kommt man in Los Santos nicht herum, es gehört zu San Andreas wie um 11.30 Uhr auf der Arbeit erscheinen, drei Stunden in die Pause gehen und um 17 Uhr Feierabend machen, um die Happy Hour nicht zu verpassen, bevor man den Abend mit den genauso verlorenen Nachbarn beim Gruppensex entspannt ausklingen lässt. Dieser Tagesrhythmus aus Faulenzen und Im-Stau-Stehen treibt die Bevölkerung zum Therapeuten, zu Essstörungen und zum verzweifelten Streben nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne Auto ist man in diesem Staat aufgeschmissen. Zu Fuß gehen gilt als ein Zeichen der Schwäche, Armut oder Geistesstörung. Und die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel? Wofür halten Sie diese Stadt? Für eine moderne städtische Metropole? Falsch! Sie ist ein postmodernes Höllenloch, in der nur die Reichen und Dummen verehrt werden. San Andreas’ Automobilkultur spielt nach ihren eigenen Regeln. Wenn Sie Ihren Führerschein in einem anderen Bundesstaat oder Land gemacht haben, vergessen Sie alles, was Sie gelernt haben. Hier gehören Aggressivität, Trunkenheit am Steuer und Polizeiverfolgungsjagden zum guten Ton. Willkommen im Dschungel. Heiß, dicht bewachsen und voller tollwütig-armer Menschen, die Ihnen den Kopf abkauen, weil Sie sie falsch angesehen haben. ---- Als Reaktion auf eine unabhängige Studie, wonach DMV-Prüfungszentren „verdreckter, korrupter und voller als ein indonesisches Gefängnis“ seien, kann der schriftliche Teil der San-Andreas-Führerscheinprüfung ab sofort online abgelegt werden. Wir möchten uns in aller Form dafür entschuldigen, dass auch Unterprivilegierte und Menschen, die vom Krieg oder Wohnungsbränden gezeichnet sind, den Test machen dürfen. Schrecklich, dass so arme Würstchen wie die Ihnen so einen Ärger bereiten können. Bitte absolvieren Sie die Prüfung unter allen Umständen online. Fahrprüfung miniatur|Testen Sie noch heute Ihr Wissen *1. Wann darf man eine rote Ampel überfahren? **A: Nie, das ist verboten. **B: Wenn keine Polizei in der Nähe ist. **C: Wenn man zu spät zum Vorsprechen kommt und man nach einem Blackout wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt. **D: Wenn man davon überzeugt ist, dass die ethnische Minderheit im anderen Auto einen ohne ersichtlichen Grund umbringen will und nur ihre ausländische Nationalität dafür spricht. *2. Welche Sitzposition ist beim Fahren richtig? **A: Aufrecht, eine Hand am Lenkrad, auf 6 Uhr. **B: Fast auf dem Boden liegend, die Rückenlehne ganz nach hinten gestellt, fetter Joint im Mund, ärztlich verschrieben. **C: Eine Hand in der Hose, mit der anderen Nacktfotos verschicken, der Sitz so weit vorgestellt, dass mit den Knien gelenkt werden kann. **D: Mit 160 Sachen auf der Autobahn, Wimpernstab im Auge, einen Liter Bean-Machine-Gunkaccino intus, Aktualisieren des Lifeinvader-Status. *3. Wie verhalten Sie sich korrekt, wenn Sie eine Frau beim Fahren oral verwöhnt? **A: 80er-Jahre-Rock-Ballade, um sie einzustimmen. **B: Schlaglöcher durchfahren, damit sie weiter auf Touren kommt. **C: Fotos machen. **D: Ihren Kopf anschnallen, damit sie im Falle eines Unfalls gesichert ist. *4. Wie viel Gin flavoured Saft dürfen Sie beim Fahren trinken? **A: Gar keinen. Schon kleinste Mengen Alkohol beeinträchtigen die Fahrtüchtigkeit. **B: Einen bis zwei. **C: Ist doch egal. Schneller als 8 km/h kommt man in Los Santos eh nicht voran. **D: Ich bin auf Entzug. Ich habe ein Alkoholproblem. Ich bin jetzt trocken. Ich bin der nüchterne Typ, der allen auf den Sack geht. *5. Worauf sollte man beim Rückwärtsfahren achten? **A: Ein paar Mal hupen. **B: Langsam zurücksetzen und schnurren „Dir gefällt das, oder?“ Dann zuschlagen. **C: Das Radio anmachen. **D: Langsam zurücksetzen und seinen Beifahrer fragen: „Da kommt keiner, oder?“ *6. Wer hat an einer Kreuzung Vorfahrt? **A: Ich. **B: Das Auto mit dem rassistischen Autoaufkleber. **C: Das Auto, das von rechts kommt. **D: Anhalten ist nicht vonnöten. Sonst wirkt man wie ein Tourist. *7. Wie verhalten Sie sich korrekt, wenn Sie eine Prostituierte im Auto haben? **A: Immer den Motor laufen lassen, falls die Situation außer Kontrolle gerät. **B: Für die richtige Atmosphäre an einen ruhigen und romantischen Ort fahren. **C: Ihr Portmonee unter dem Sitz verstecken, falls sie Sie beklauen will. **D: A, B und C. *8. Sie sind der Erste an einem Unfallort. Es gibt Verletzte. Wie sollten Sie sich verhalten? **A: Zuerst die heißen College-Studentinnen retten, da sie tief in Ihrer sexuellen Schuld stehen werden. **B: Das Kleingeld aufsammeln, das aus den auf dem Dach liegenden Wagen gefallen ist. **C: Fotos auf Bleeter posten mit dem Hashtag #DerKratztGeradeAb. **D: Schnell abhauen, soll sich die Polizei damit rumschlagen. Das Theater mit im Sterben liegenden Personen müssen Sie sich nicht antun. *9. Was tun Sie, wenn Sie auf dem Land unterwegs sind und Ihr Auto den Geist aufgibt. **A: Sie sind gearscht. **B: Jedem, der anhält, eine Krankheit vortäuschen. **C: Wegrennen. Nicht umdrehen. **D: A, B und C. *10.: Sie stehen im Stau. Was tun Sie? **A: In Flaschen pinkeln. **B: So oft wie möglich nach dem Reißverschlussverfahren ein- und ausfädeln. **C: Bleets posten, wie scheiße der Verkehr ist – Sie sind wichtig. **D: Die Ruhe bewahren. Alle Wege führen nach Rom. Dann aus dem Wagen springen und den Typen, der Sie geschnitten ab, niedermetzeln. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie sind jetzt bereit, die am stärksten verschmutzten und vollsten Straßen der USA zu befahren. Herzlich willkommen in San Andreas, wo immer die Sonne scheint, was Sie aber nie werden genießen können, weil Sie den Verkehrsinfarkt sterben. Durchgefallen! Wiederholen Sie den Test oder nehmen Sie das Taxi. Oder die Bahn! Haha! Sie müssen mit der Bahn fahren! Niete. Ohne Scheiß. Sie sind ein Versager. Kein Wunder, dass jeder Sie hasst. Fahrtipps *Seien Sie extrem vorsichtig, wenn Sie einen Prominenten am Steuer sehen – er ist höchstwahrscheinlich voll drauf. *Drehen Sie die Lautsprecher voll auf, um Ablenkungsfaktoren zu übertönen. *Handy am Steuer nur, wenn Sie langsam fahren. Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen